A Very Exasperating Sequel
by oOMs MalfoyOo
Summary: Ein Jahr, nachdem "Exasperation: Just Your Average Love Story" beendet ist, arbeitet Draco im Ausland und die Fernbeziehung des Paares läuft nicht sonderlich gut. Wird es zu viel für sie oder werden zu viele Eulen zu entwirren sein?
1. Chapter 1

**A Very Exasperating Sequel**

Von toavoidconversation

Übersetzung von oOMs MalfoyOo

Disclaimer: Weder die Charaktere noch die Figuren dieser Geschichte gehören mir, sondern J. K. Rowling (Charaktere) und toavoidconversation (Plot). Lediglich die Übersetzung gehört mir. Das gilt für dieses wie auch alle folgenden Kapitel.

Anmerkung: Dies ist eine autorisierte Übersetzung der Geschichte "A Very Exasperating Sequel" von toavoidconversation. Wenn ihr Verbesserungsvorschläge zur Übersetzung habt, wendet euch bitte an mich.

Beschreibung: Ein Jahr, nachdem "Exasperation: Just Your Average Love Story" beendet ist, arbeitet Draco im Ausland und die Fernbeziehung des Paares läuft nicht sonderlich gut. Wird es zu viel für sie oder werden zu viele Eulen zu entwirren sein?

Rating T für leichte Zweideutigkeit.

* * *

**A/N: Yo Leute, da bin ich wieder! :D toavoidconversation hat beschlossen, ihre absolut fantastische Fanfiction "Exasperation: Just Your Average Love Story" fortzusetzen und mir erlaubt, auch diese Fortsetzung zu übersetzen. Ist das nicht der Hammer? :D Ich bin schon echt gespannt, wie es weitergehen wird … Bitte rewievt und lasst mich wissen, wie ihr diese FF findet!**

**Chapter 1**

Draco,

es sind nur vierundzwanzig Stunden vergangen und ich vermisse dich schon. Die Wohnung fühlt sich ohne dich so komisch an. Das ist komisch, denn ich war schon vorher ohne dich da … aber jetzt weiß ich, dass du in Frankreich bist. Und für Monate nicht nach Hause kommst.

Komm schnell zurück.

- Hermine

.oOo.

Gott, Granger, ich gehe seit einem Jahr mit dir aus, weil ich den Eindruck hatte, dass du eine starke, unabhängige Frau bist. Und eine _Gryffindor_, bei Merlins Bart! Hör auf, dich so trottelig zu benehmen. Die Monate werden wie im Flug vergehen und meine Nachforschungen im Nu abgeschlossen sein. Und außerdem gibt es hier viele schöne Französinnen, die mir helfen, die Zeit hier angenehm zu verbringen, dünkt mich.

-D

.oOo.

Draco.

.oOo.

Hermine.

Hast du gerade meine Eule den ganzen Weg bis nach Frankreich gejagt … mit einem Ein-Wort-Brief?! Und obwohl dieses eine Wort mein Name war, das Wort, das ich von dir am Liebsten höre … das war trotzdem ziemlich unnötig.

.oOo.

… Vielleicht.

.oOo.

Hör auf damit! Wenn du so weitermachst, wird Prince sich nie wieder von der Anstrengung erholen. Er sieht schon ziemlich blass aus. Hab ein bisschen Respekt vor diesem armen Tier, Liebes.

.oOo.

Sorry. Prince sieht womöglich so blass aus, weil er mit dem furchtbaren, protzigen Namen klarkommen muss, mit dem er für den Rest seines Lebens bestraft ist. Einem Namen, den DU ihm verliehen hast, wie du sehr gut weißt.

.oOo.

Prince ist kein protziger Name, Granger. Wenn es bei diesem berühmten Muggel-Sänger funktioniert, den du so gerne magst, ist er gut genug für meine Lieblingseule.

Wie auch immer, ich schicke diese Antwort mit einer Miteule, weil ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob Prince noch einen Überseeflug überstehen kann.

.oOo.

Sie mal, Hermine, ich vermisse dich auch. Ich vermisse dich sogar sehr. Und ich werde dich auch nicht mit meinen Arbeitskolleginnen betrügen, egal wie sexy sie sind.

Natürlich mache ich Witze; ich arbeite zusammen mit einem Haufen Männer im mittleren Alter. Und ein paar griesgrämigen alten Damen mit Haaren auf den Zähnen. Ich glaube, du bist ein bisschen attraktiver als die.

- Draco

.oOo.

Oh, und da sagen alle: "Romance is dead."

.oOo.

Bemerke ich da einen Funken Sarkasmus?

.oOo.

Bemerke ich da einen Funken Einfallslosigkeit?

.oOo.

Ah, touché.

.oOo.

Du solltest dein talentiertes Gehirn für Besseres benutzen und über deine eigenen originellen Zeilen nachdenken.

.oOo.

Mein Gehirn ist nicht das einzige talentierte Teil an meinem Körper, dem nach, was ich so höre …

.oOo.

Ich beende diese Konversation jetzt. Wir reden später, Draco. Ich liebe dich.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Weder die Charaktere noch die Figuren dieser Geschichte gehören mir, sondern J. K. Rowling (Charaktere) und toavoidconversation (Plot). Lediglich die Übersetzung gehört mir. Das gilt für dieses wie auch alle folgenden Kapitel.

Anmerkung: Dies ist eine autorisierte Übersetzung der Geschichte "A Very Exasperating Sequel" von toavoidconversation. Wenn ihr Verbesserungsvorschläge zur Übersetzung habt, wendet euch bitte an mich.

Beschreibung: Ein Jahr, nachdem "Exasperation: Just Your Average Love Story" beendet ist, arbeitet Draco im Ausland und die Fernbeziehung des Paares läuft nicht sonderlich gut. Wird es zu viel für sie oder werden zu viele Eulen zu entwirren sein?

Rating T für leichte Zweideutigkeit.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Harry -

Seitdem du und Ron beim Aurorentraining seid, haben wir kaum miteinander geredet. Ich weiß, dass du viel am Hals hast, aber eine Eule dann und wann schadet nicht, oder? Ich wollte jedenfalls mit dir über diese Hochzeit reden, die du für diesen Sommer angesetzt hast. Wir froh ich auch über deine Verlobung mit Ginny letztes Jahr war, habe ich geglaubt, es würde eine LANGE Verlobung werden, keine, bei der du Ginny in der Minute ihres Hogwarts-Abschlusses heiraten würdest. Und der Fakt, dass ich es weder von Ginny noch von dir gehört habe, wo du doch anscheinend schon seit MONATEN davon sprichst, wird mir noch nicht ganz klar, Harry Potter. Nicht im Geringsten. Erkläre mir das.

- Hermine

PS: Und wage es BLOß nicht, mich damit zu provozieren, dass du Zeit hattest, deiner Freundin Eulen zu schicken und nicht mir.

.oOo.

Okay Hermine …

Du kannst nicht einfach anfangen rumzumeckern, ich brauche eine Warnung und du hast dich nicht Schritt für Schritt zu der Schimpftirade hochgearbeitet. Ich verbringe nicht mehr jeden Tag mit dir; Ich stehe deiner … Überzeugungskraft nicht mehr so immun gegenüber wie früher.

Es ist auch schön, von dir zu hören, danke.

Und wegen der Hochzeit, ich weiß nicht, was du von Ginny gehört hast, aber das war nur eine Idee von uns, es ist noch gar nichts festgelegt. Aber wir wollen schon früh heiraten; das Leben ist so kurz.

Bitte antworte, wenn du nicht mehr so verrückt drauf bist – Ich stehe ziemlich unter Stress und es ist auch nicht so einfach, die Aurorenprüfung zu bestehen und gleichzeitig Ron vorm Zusammenbruch zu bewahren.

- Harry

.oOo.

Harry -

Ich bin nicht verrückt, ich bin vollkommen ruhig. Ich glaube, dass DU der Verrückte bist, überhaupt an eine Hochzeit zu DENKEN, wenn du noch zwei Jahre Aurorentraining vor dir hast. Du kannst keine Hochzeit basierend auf einer Fernbeziehung anfangen, wenn keiner von euch beiden ein geregeltes Einkommen oder so hat, Harry. Die Hochzeit ist ein RIESIGER Schritt im Leben. Ich glaube bloß, dass du die Sache viel zu schnell angehst. Der Krieg ist vorbei und wir haben noch unser ganzes Leben vor uns; wozu die Eile?

- Hermine

.oOo.

Hermine, Ginny und ich sind ineinander verliebt, seitdem ich sechzehn bin. Vielleicht sogar länger. Das hier fühlt sich für uns beide richtig an, es gibt niemanden anderes. Wir sind ES füreinander. Ich kann es nicht genau in Worte fassen, aber … wir sind verliebt und und das wird sich nicht ändern, also können wir genauso gut heiraten. Es ist der nächste natürliche Schritt. Willst du mir erzählen, du würdest nicht heiraten wollen, wenn Draco dir jetzt einen Antrag machen würde?

- Harry

.oOo.

Da ist nichts Natürliches dabei, gleich aus der Schule heraus zu heiraten, Harry. Aber gut. Führ deinen bizarren Plan ruhig weiter aus. Ihr habt Glück, dass ich euch beide sehr lieb habe.

.oOo.

Ich stehe nicht so sehr unter Stress, dass dass ich nicht bemerkt habe, dass du meine Frage über Draco ignoriert hast, Mine.

.oOo.

Welche Frage?

.oOo.

Vergiss es, Hermine.

* * *

Draco -

Harry und Ginny werden diesen Sommer heiraten.

- Hermine

.oOo.

Oh, hallo Hermine, schön von dir zu hören! Mir geht es gut und mit meiner Arbeit läuft es sehr gut, vielen Dank der Nachfrage. Warum sollte es mich kümmern, was Potter und das weibliche Wiesel tun? Sie haben sich meine gesamte Schulzeit über ekelhaft schöne Augen gemacht, also bin ich nicht sonderlich beeindruckt darüber, dass sie heiraten.

- Draco

.oOo.

Du denkst nicht, dass das verrückt ist? Ginny ist achtzehn. Man heiratet nicht mir achtzehn. Man muss doch ein bisschen leben, bevor man sich an eine Hochzeit bindet, egal wie lange man in eine Person verliebt ist?

- H.

.oOo.

Meine Eltern haben mit achtzehn geheiratet.

.oOo.

Und schau dir an, was dabei herausgekommen ist.

.oOo.

Im Gegensatz zur allgemeinen Annahme haben meine Eltern sich einmal geliebt. Es war immer eine Quelle des Trosts für mich, dass ich aus einer Liebesbeziehung entstanden bin, und nicht aus etwas Verpflichtendem, wie viele meiner Sippe, Aber ja, nachdem mein Vater das Dunkle Mal über seine Familie gestellt hat, wurde die Beziehung ziemlich gekünstelt.

.oOo.

Das habe ich nicht gewusst, Draco, tut mir Leid wegen der Annahme. Aber trotzdem, heutzutage und in diesem Alter … Ich glaube einfach nur, dass Ginny einen Fehler macht und dass Harry ein Dummkopf ist, ihr einfach zuzustimmen. Ich weiß, dass sie sich lieben, aber … eine Hochzeit ist so etwas Großes.

.oOo.

Du willst also nicht heiraten?

.oOo.

Darum geht es hier überhaupt nicht! Wir reden über Ginny. Und Harry.

.oOo.

Granger, du weißt, dass der einzige Grund, warum ich mir den Unsinn eines jeden deiner Freunde anhöre, der ist, dass ich ziemlich an dir hänge, richtig? Eigentlich kümmere ich mich einen Dreck um jedes Drama, das sie veranstalten. Wenn du dich um das Wiesel sorgst, sag ihr das, nicht mir. Nicht dass ich es nicht mag, wenn du mir mir sprichst, aber mir wäre es lieber, wir würden über uns reden anstatt über welche banalen Probleme Potter und sein Wiesel haben.

Und denk bloß nicht, dass ich nicht bemerkt habe, dass du meine Frage nicht beantwortet hast.

Draco

.oOo.

Welche Frage?

- H.

.oOo.

Vergiss es.

- D

* * *

**A/N: Soo, extra für euch gibt es jetzt ein Kapitel-Doppelpack, weil ich euch so up to date wie möglich halten will – ausnahmsweise mal :P Ich liebe euch für eure Reviews, also vergesst nicht, eins da zu lassen, ja? xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Weder die Charaktere noch die Figuren dieser Geschichte gehören mir, sondern J. K. Rowling (Charaktere) und toavoidconversation (Plot). Lediglich die Übersetzung gehört mir. Das gilt für dieses wie auch alle folgenden Kapitel.

Anmerkung: Dies ist eine autorisierte Übersetzung der Geschichte "A Very Exasperating Sequel" von toavoidconversation. Wenn ihr Verbesserungsvorschläge zur Übersetzung habt, wendet euch bitte an mich.

Beschreibung: Ein Jahr, nachdem "Exasperation: Just Your Average Love Story" beendet ist, arbeitet Draco im Ausland und die Fernbeziehung des Paares läuft nicht sonderlich gut. Wird es zu viel für sie oder werden zu viele Eulen zu entwirren sein?

Rating T für leichte Zweideutigkeit.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Hermine –

Ich weiß, diese ganze „Heiraten"-Kiste fühlt sich für dich immer noch seltsam an, aber ... Ich brauche dich dabei, Mine. Ich bin komplett verwirrt und Mum versucht, alles zu organisieren, aber ich kann mich nicht mit ihr herumschlagen und mich auf meine UTZs konzentrieren und sie versucht die ganze Zeit herauszufinden, ob ich schwanger bin und ob das der Grund für die Hochzeit ist und dann noch die Sache mit Blaise, der mir hier seinen „Ich-bin-so-enttäuscht-von-dir"-Blick gibt, ist es gerade so viel, um das ich mich kümmern muss und ...

... Tut mir leid.

Ich schweife ab. Aber die Hauptsache ist, dass ich dich brauche, damit ich hierbei nicht meinen Verstand verliere. Und außerdem, es wird dich ablenken, wenn alle in Frankreich sind, richtig? Ich weiß du liebst Organisieren und Planen, und Mum liebt es, Zeit mit dir zu verbringen ... wie auch immer. Es wäre wirklich fantastisch, wenn du mitmischen könntest.

Außerdem ist es nur Brauch, dass die Brautjungfer bei der Planung hilft, oder ...?

Ginny

.oOo.

Ginny –

Ich habe kein Problem damit, dass du heiratest. Ich finde den Fakt, dass du vorhast, Harry zu heiraten, _großartig_. Ich denke, dass ihr perfekt füreinander seid. Ich sehe nur nicht ein, wieso ihr es so früh tun müsst.

Und falls das dein nicht wirklich feinsinniger Weg war, mich zu fragen, ob ich deine Brautjungfer werden will ... du weißt, ich tu's.

Falls du wirklich, wirklich sicher bist, dass du das hier durchziehen willst, dann helfe ich Molly bei der Planung. Ich _habe_ allerdings einen Job, also muss sie das im Hinterkopf haben.

Was aber eigentlich viel wichtiger ist; ich habe drei Fragen:

1) BIST du schwanger, Miss Weasley?

2) Blaise? Blaise Zabini? Was tut der denn noch in Hogwarts? Er ist doch mit uns abgegangen, dachte ich ...

3) „Alle sind in Frankreich." Bitte erkläre diese Aussage.

Hermine

.oOo.

Wir wollen es einfach offiziell machen, weißt du? Es ist nur der abschließende Schritt, um es uns beiden klar zu machen – und allen, die wir kennen – dass _es_ für uns auf Dauer ist. Es fühlt sich für mich einfach natürlich an. Ich werde nie jemand anderen heiraten wollen, also wieso nicht Harry, und wieso nicht einfach jetzt?

Und ICH DANKE DIR SO SEHR dafür, dass du meine Brautjungfer sein willst! Ich glaube, ich kann mich ein bisschen mehr ausruhen, jetzt, da ich weiß, dass du da bist, um Mum davon abzuhalten, die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

Und zu deinen Fragen, NEIN, ich bin nicht schwanger! Wie würde das überhaupt möglich sein, wo ich Harry doch über einen Monat nicht gesehen habe, weil er so viel mit dem Aurorentraining zu tun hat? Und außerdem, ich bin nicht blöd. Ich möchte vielleicht heiraten, aber ich bin definitiv noch nicht bereit für ein Baby. Merlin, Hermine, für wen hältst du mich?!

Und ja ... Blaise. Er ist zurück in Hogwarts. Er hat eine Lehrstelle bei Slughorn angeboten bekommen, wer hätte gedacht, dass er so gut in Zaubertränke ist? Aber er macht Präsentationen und ein bisschen Unterricht und solche Sachen in unseren Unterrichtsstunden, also sehe ich ihn ziemlich oft. Was offensichtlich ÜBERHAUPT NICHT unangenehm ist (schwerer Sarkasmus).

Wie ich aus deiner dritten Frage schließe, nehme ich an, dass du nichts über die Aurorenlehrlinge und ihre Entsendung nach Frankreich für einen Monat ihres Lehrplans weißt? Sie werden die Testgruppe sein für die Forschungsarbeiten, die Draco mit seinem Team durchführt. Also wird Harry weg sein, und Ron auch, wenn er nicht durch seine nächste Prüfung fällt, oh und Pansy Parkinson ist auch irgendwo in ihrer Gruppe, also kann ich mir vorstellen, dass sie auch gehen wird ... Du wusstest überhaupt nichts davon? Oh.

G

.oOo.

Nein Ginny, ich wusste überhaupt nichts davon. Ich scheine ziemlich viele Dinge in letzter Zeit überhaupt nicht zu wissen.

* * *

Viel Spaß in Frankreich, Harry.

- H

.oOo.

Warte, woher weißt du, dass wir nach Frankreich gehen? Es sollte eine Überraschung werden ...

.oOo.

Dann hast du wohl vergessen, Ginny das mit dem „Überraschungs"-Teil zu erzählen.

.oOo.

Das Mädchen wird es niemals lernen. Man kann ihr aber auch gar nichts erzählen! Aber ja, ich werde für einen Monat in Frankreich sein. Ron auch, wenn ich ihn durch diese Prüfung bekomme. Er kennt die Inhalte, aber er wird immer so gestresst, dass ihm das auch nicht mehr weiterhilft. Verwickle ihn in einen Kampf und alles läuft bestens, stecke ihn vor den Oberauroren und er schaltet in den Panikmodus. Mental.

.oOo.

Also werdet ihr eng mit Dracos Team zusammenarbeiten?

.oOo.

Nicht wirklich, Draco und Co. forschen am Gebrauch von Muggeltechnologie in einer magischen Umwelt, und die Franzosen haben schon ziemlich beeindruckende Erfolge bei diesem Thema zu verzeichnen. Wir werden jedoch eher mit den französischen Aurorenlehrlingen arbeiten, Duelltechniken kombinieren, Strategien ausarbeiten, Ressourcen bündeln und so weiter. Sie werden anschließend zusammen mit uns für einen Monat zurück nach London kommen, sodass sie ein Gefühl davon bekommen, wie es ist, hier zu arbeiten. Es ist ein tolles kleines Austauschprogramm, und es ist neu, also ist es nochmal so spannend für uns. Aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sich unsere Wege dann und wann mit denen des Forschungsteams überkreuzen, wo wir ja alle den gleichen Hauptquartieren im französischen Ministerium zugeteilt sind.

- Harry

.oOo.

Also werden alle außer mir in Frankreich sein, wie entzückend für euch alle.

.oOo.

Na ja, Ginny wird aber auch in England bleiben ... sie stirbt vor Neid, weil wir weggehen.

.oOo.

Ginny ist in der Schule, das tröstet mich kein kleines Bisschen, Harry! Ich werde für Monate ganz allein in London sein.

.oOo.

Du solltest dir Urlaub nehmen und uns alle besuchen kommen!

- HP

.oOo.

Ich stecke bis zum Hals in Arbeit; ich habe momentan sechs Fälle am Laufen. Urlaub ist einfach keine Möglichkeit, obwohl ich bei Merlin eine Pause gebrauchen könnte ...

Wie auch immer. Habt ihr einfach Spaß! Macht viele Fotos und ich schwöre bei Merlins Bart, wenn du mir nicht regelmäßig schreibst, Harry James Potter ...

.oOo.

Ich werde dir schreiben! Ich werde! Merlin, du bist genauso angsteinflößend wie immer.

.oOo.

Ach, du weißt, dass du mich dafür liebst.

.oOo.

Natürlich. Würde dich nicht anders wollen. Ich könnte nächste Woche eine Hand beim Packen gebrauchen, bist du da? Du hast es so gut gemacht, als wir nach den Horkruxen gesucht haben.

.oOo.

Ich gehe davon aus, Ron kann auch nicht alleine packen?

.oOo.

Hast du Rons Versuche gesehen? Ein Höhlentroll könnte das besser.

.oOo.

Ich hab am Dienstag Zeit, ich komme dann am Abend rüber und regle das mit euch beiden. Also wirklich, zwanzig Jahre alt und ihr seid immer noch nichts ohne mich.

.oOo.

Danke Hermine. Du bist die Beste!

* * *

**A/N: Wuuhuu, lasst uns das neue Kapitel feiern! *läuft im Kreis und wirft Kekse herum* Tut mir echt leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, bis endlich das Update kam, auch im Namen der Autorin! toavoidconversation ist zur Juristischen Fakultät gewechselt und da sind wohl jetzt Examensprüfungen, also könnte es auch in Zukunft große Lücken geben ... Na egal, dann haben wir immerhin länger etwas von der Story, stimmt's? :D Immer optimistisch, Leute! **

**Ich hoffe, ihr mochtet das Kapitel und bleibt auch in Zukunft mit mir dabei! Ihr seid die Besten, genau wie Hermine ^^ Also bis zum nächsten Mal! xoxo**


End file.
